


发蠢-<谁家醋坛子翻了>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 没有什么深刻含义纯粹小情侣闹脾气当爽文看吧⚠️兰博基尼一辆 并且流氓的嘴又欠又骚 慎！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	发蠢-

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么深刻含义纯粹小情侣闹脾气当爽文看吧  
> ⚠️兰博基尼一辆 并且流氓的嘴又欠又骚 慎！

下

下

张教授坐在办公室里刷着手机，他今天穿了一件高领羊毛衫，外面挂了条细细长长的水蓝色毛衣链。衣服料子很好，做工高级，一层几乎透明的小绒毛把整件衣服贴合地揉成一整片。即使这样，他还是难以忍耐地扯了扯衣服领子———他的脖子实在是太过敏感怕痒。

他熟练地点开一个摩托车俱乐部的微博，两小时前，这个账户又发布了新动态，是几组选手的抓拍照片。

不用点开大图，他几乎一眼就锁定了图三里的吴世勋。可当他点开，一对儿好看的眉眼就沉了沉。吴世勋穿戴着全套的机车服，一只胳膊下夹着头盔，跨在心爱摩托上比了个耶，他身旁一边站了一个主办方那边的拉拉队美女，少女们笑嘻嘻地做着可爱的小表情，傲人的胸脯就快要从低领上衣里爆出来了。

这也就罢了，偏生被夹在中间那人还弯着嘴角笑了笑，不长不短的黑直发拿发胶固定在头顶，露出了充满了雄性气概的额角，衬着锋利的眉眼更俊俏了些。

少年得意，谁不愿在心爱的竞技运动场上崭露头角，看起来心情大好，风光无限。

为准备这个季度的比赛，吴世勋提前去外省集训了，一共十五天，现在已经过了十二天，大赛在即，两地分隔应该马上就要收尾了。张艺兴叹了口气，把那张照片滑走了，内心压下泛泛的酸意，也忍不住雀跃起来，他虽然不说，可是那人离家这么久，自己总是思念的。

在一起过了近半年了，夜晚睡觉腰上不放条温暖又沉甸甸的胳膊还真是有点不太习惯。张艺兴想着，微微翘了嘴角，又往下扯了扯领子，顺手往下翻评论。

这么一翻还真是吓了一跳。这个账号平时的转赞评也是几十来号，碰上赛季也顶多上百，今天怎么一下子五六千了？张艺兴怀疑自己眼镜片掉地上了，把手机屏幕离得近了点，大家都在啊啊啊什么啊？

[机车帅哥，我可以了！！！]

[图三的帅哥我晕了！！不输明星，求指路微博]

[出道吧，真的，这身材隔着衣服我都能看到肌肉好么？]

[这大长腿我真的i了，我从今天开始学机车了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜]

张艺兴皱了皱眉头，不知道哪个闲出屁来的营销号先挖掘出来了这个热度，果然点燃荷尔蒙导火索，颗颗少女心萌动快要跳出胸膛，满屏幕都是啊啊啊啊呀呀呀的，看得人眼花。

哎，无聊，小年轻们一身无处安放的暧昧细胞，恋爱脑误事，真的误事。

要授课了，自诩头脑清透又理智的张教授喝了口咖啡，拿着电脑教案起身离开了，不小心哐当撞上了桌角，自己都没意识到脸上泛着恼人的怨气。

“宝贝儿，想我了没？”

吴世勋刚洗完澡，练了一天肩头泛酸，趴在床上跟他开视频，一颗脑袋还湿漉漉的。他眼神亮晶晶，盯着张艺兴好看的白脆脖颈儿看，上面种着一颗快消失了的吻痕。那是他走之前拼命留下的，张艺兴气恼地推搡胸前的脑袋，说平常骂你是小狗你还真学狗，到处留气味占地盘。

骂归骂，那颗雄赳赳的草莓已经播种下了，张艺兴只得买了几套高领衫，活生生穿了十来天，出门一天在外，到最后总感觉自己马上要被勒窒息了。

“你脖子真好看……”

张艺兴还坐在椅子上批学生的论文，一颗脑袋两颗大，吴世勋没揣着好心眼非提这件事，搞得他又气起来，皱了皱眉头，从鼻子里哼了一声。

吴世勋丝毫没气馁，“我想你了”，他说，他看着张艺兴两根细长白皙的锁骨延伸至两颗小巧的肩头，然后被宽大的休闲T恤徐徐遮住，声音逐渐添了层晦暗不明的意味。

“衣服往下扯扯，让老公看看你漂亮胸脯。”

张艺兴把眼睛从密密麻麻打印纸上抬起来，瞄了一眼吴世勋。那人声音很好听，尤其是这样压低了声线———好像每次睡前把自己搂在怀里的低语，不存在的滚烫吐气就透过屏幕喷薄在自己的耳后，直接蒸红了耳尖。

他一开口，自己不知怎么就刻薄了起来，干巴巴地挤出来句：“我的胸脯哪有女孩子家的好看啊，不弹也不软，摸起来也不舒服。”

吴世勋被这句话怼得直纳闷，他张了张嘴，还没等开口，张艺兴又把他打断了，这回直接冷冰冰的带了霜，活像还没被自己追到手时那副傲娇的模样：“我最近这个月都忙得要死，不陪你玩，你自己去卫生间解决。”

视频挂的简直干脆利落，吴世勋闷闷不乐躺在床上，心里催眠自己，就当他美人最近压力大，心情不好吧，作为通情达理好老公一定要支持，一定要理解。

嗯。

张艺兴站在巨大的落地镜前打量自己，尖下颏儿，一双缱绻的桃花眼，挺翘的鼻梁艳丽的唇线，覆盖着一层恰到好处肌肉的平肩膀，细腰上两条柔韧的线条滑向耻骨，顺溜的小腿。挑不出毛病的一具皮囊，矜贵得不像地上的人。

还是和原来一样好看，也显不出什么年龄。

和年下男朋友站在一起心虚么？不心虚。和宽肩窄臀肌肉爆发力好的又高又帅年下男朋友站在一起心虚么？也不心虚。张艺兴挺满意，披了条袍子坐在床上刷手机。

看了会儿新闻，又不知怎么的点进了俱乐部的微博，不争气地打开照片一张张翻了起来。吴世勋被抓拍到在过一个大弯，压低了身子，机身和膝盖几乎贴着地面划了过去。

嘶，张艺兴倒吸一口气，是不是有点危险啊，腰疼么？他又往后翻了一张，吴世勋和一个小年轻在击掌，两人都笑得挺开心的，应该是刚飙完圈，成绩不错。

张艺兴把吴世勋的脸放大了，盯着看了半天，眉毛弯弯下巴尖尖，穿一身机车服，他男朋友确实是挺帅的，他承认了，也不怪评论底下花痴一片。

他把照片这么往右一划，打量了一下那个小年轻，皮肤白白的，个头不矮，看着好像比吴世勋年纪还小。他忽然想到吴世勋之前跟他赞叹过，车队里来了个新人叫小李，还在上学，异常热爱竞速运动，很有天赋。

原来这就是小李。张艺兴点了点头，突然屏住了呼吸，眼神也凌厉起来，他看见小李机车服外面挂着根银色的链子，坠着金字塔形的晶体，塔身被一螺丝钉穿过。

这一闪一闪反着光的坠子他再熟悉不过了，正是吴世勋过生日的时候他精挑细选送的礼物，非常当代主义风格，奇妙元素的融合意喻“突破”“纯粹”。他又找了几张吴世勋的照片来看———脖子上光秃秃的什么都没挂。

自上次自己挂了那人视频，两人就再没通过电话了，只剩早晚的问安。张艺兴心底压不住一股滚滚翻涌的陌生情绪，简直让他怕得从后脑勺凉到了脚趾尖。

他留一丝理智衡量了下，明天就是周末，正好也马上要进入各种赛段了，他干脆憋着这股慌张的气儿，手快订了第二天一早的机票，打算直奔训练场。

张艺兴难得裹了一件休闲的外套，阳光太大，他还加了一副大墨镜，盖了大半张脸，只露流畅的下颚线和花瓣儿一样娇的嘴唇。

在酒店存好东西，到的时候正赶上小组赛中段，场地太大了，他先是在大屏幕上一阵好找，听见解说卖力喷口水的声音：

“吴世勋追上来了！这位选手的骑行风格非常的大胆，非常的突破。这个时候不知道能不能赶到真空带，抢到这个优势！因为圈数已经不多，留的时间也不多了！让我们视线聚焦在他们身上……”

屏幕拉近了正把身子压的很低的流氓，张艺兴没太看明白，他也不知使了什么法子，就超过了身前一位选手。全场观众发出了一句“哇”的赞叹，张艺兴呆呆地张大了眼，也跟着“哇”。

“小组第一是么？小组第一？”

张艺兴拉着身边一个女生问。

他得到了肯定的回答，松了一口气，站在高台上看吴世勋慢慢走到了栏杆这边，洋洋洒洒地冲观众席挥了挥手，然后摘下了头盔。哗啦啦的，身前身后的人都往栏杆那里跑，张艺兴有些惊恐地在人群中夹紧了身子，容身后的人不小心撞上来，把自己撞得歪歪斜斜的。

同个车队的人钻进了栏杆内，是小李。俩人勾肩搭背了一会儿，又互相拍了拍后背，吴世勋笑得嘴巴裂到耳朵根。

张艺兴挑着一边眉看他们的口型，小李就是在说什么，恭喜吴哥，吴哥真棒之类的，白体恤外的坠子又在反光，扎得他眼疼。

他一言不发地就走了，人声鼎沸，谁也没在乎他走没走，走哪去。

吴世勋晚上和队内的朋友们吃完饭，还喝了一点小酒，才回到了酒店。明天继续上赛道，不能喝太多，他一点也不醉，刚进酒店大堂就发现了坐在沙发上的张艺兴。

那人恬静地坐在那里，手里捏着墨镜腿儿，缀在耳垂上的铜色圆耳坠更显下颚线流畅，唇红齿白，压着眉毛看着他。

似是又漂亮了。小半个月没见想得他够呛，他几乎愣了，过了两秒才从朋友身边跑过去，喜上眉梢，满面春风地想把人揉进怀里。

“宝儿，你怎么来了？”

张艺兴有些抗拒地推了推他的胸膛，吴世勋这才回想过来周围还有一群大老爷们围着看，清了清嗓子，还是压不住心底里的雀跃，“你若是早上来好了，我今天小组第一。”

张艺兴勾起嘴角冲他那群赛手朋友们笑笑，转头又不形于色地淡淡告诉他：“我知道了，太棒了，恭喜你。”

“你怎么知道的，”吴世勋拿过他手里的行李就往电梯口走，一手顺带着想揽过他腰，又怕他不愿在众人眼前太亲密，于是手伸到一半就放了下来，“我知道了，你在微博上看的对不对？”

张艺兴嗯了一声，随着他进了房间，倒也乖顺，没说什么奇怪的话，可吴世勋就是觉得他挺不寻常，好像心底沉沉一片，眼角眉梢都没了情绪。

吴世勋刚进房间就黏黏糊糊地贴了上去，直接把人抵上墙角，张开嘴唇用牙齿轻轻咬他的耳廓，低低地说：“给我亲一口。”

张艺兴整个人从身后被他圈住，一个踉跄差点绊倒，没好气得由他亲了一阵，软软的唇瓣就贴着他脖子吻到耳朵，热气撩上了整张脸。一只手往他衣服里钻，就要附上乳尖胸口，他两腿几乎一软——半个月没见，身体在小孩热火朝天的撩拨下不受控制地就要情动。

张艺兴狠心往后推了一把，不悦地剜了他一眼，拿了浴巾就冲进卫生间，抛下一句：“一身臭汗，先洗澡！”

吴世勋听着浴室传来哗哗水声，瘫在床上，冥思苦想自己哪里惹人不快了。随即恍然大悟，宝贝儿前两天视频里说了最近忙，不让碰，自己刚见面话还没说两句就饿狼一样扑上去，可不是招人烦了么？

不应该，实在不应该。

于是张艺兴坐在桌前的椅子上盯着电脑改论文，吴世勋热气腾腾地也从浴室里洗好澡出来后，居然毅然决然靠在床上刷手机。

刷了一会儿，眼神就往椅子上那人身上飘。同居有段时日，也算把对方从头到尾了解了个透彻，可还是看不腻，每次见了都欢喜。美人儿今天穿了一件丝质的长睡衣，领口很开，露着线条优美的锁骨和白生生半截胸膛，只有腰间系了一条带子，叠着二郎腿，一只玉白的脚丫子翘着微微地晃，只把他晃得咽口水。

这一定是对我的考验。

吴世勋这么想，干脆裹紧了被子，面红耳赤地专心看起手机来。

张艺兴心下烦躁，批论文十个字打错了三个字，偷偷往后瞄一眼那人，只见他一本正经地看手机入迷，认真程度堪比晨练老大爷眯着老花眼看新京报，五脏六腑浑气翻涌，差点没委屈出几滴眼泪。

他猛地站起身子来，椅子咣当一声，把吴世勋吓了一跳，抬头茫然地看着他冷着一张素白的脸走了过来。

张艺兴咬着嘴，跪在他身前的床上，堪堪撩起一侧的衣摆，显出一条白嫩的小腿来。

吴世勋愣了，上下打量了他一番，看他绷不住往下撇的唇角和半睁着斜睨着看自己的眼仁，慢慢皱起了眉头，心里有些知道了他在闹脾气。还是稳如钟地坐在自己的位置上，仿佛柳下惠转世当代唐僧，也不上手楼他，不怎么温柔地问道：“你今天怎么了？”

还没等他说完，张艺兴就伸出一只手扣住他的肩膀，慢慢往下压了压，嘴里蹦出一个字：“舔。”

此话一出，房内的空调好像都自动下降了几度。吴世勋眼睛白多黑少地直直看进他眼底，两片薄唇抿成了一条缝，周身像拢一层凉气。

流氓没表情的样子向来很凶。张艺兴和他僵持了两秒，脸上还是一副骄矜的冰冷样子，心里竟有点慌起来，不禁担心自己是不是过于颐指气使，欺负人过头了。

他见吴世勋不肯动，心里就像被抽空了一大块，一口酸意从喉咙窜到了鼻尖，刚要作罢，突然被人一下拉住了脚腕往前拽，他啊的叫了一声，就扑腾坐在了床上。

吴世勋拿了个枕头垫在他腰后，自己爬下床，半跪在地毯上，两手把他的腿分得开开的。睡衣下摆被撩开，吴世勋才发现他洗完澡里面竟什么都没穿。

“啧。”吴世勋笑了一声，又抬起三白眼深深瞅了他一眼，就张嘴啃上了他的大腿内侧，留下一溜水痕，接着又狠狠地嘬了几个红印子。

好痒，张艺兴猛地受了这种刺激，不受控制地就要收腿，又被一双大手掐着使劲往外掰，只掰得他韧带都要疼。

“唔！”还没等他说些什么，腿间脑袋的主人就把他精致的东西吞进去了一截，舌头很卖力地刮蹭几下流水的小孔，粗糙的舌苔划过柱身，带来酥酥麻麻的爽感，还没吞几下，直接把他茎身舔得直直挺立了起来。

一点都不温柔。

张艺兴抓住他的头发，插进头皮，发出低低的啜泣声。身下的人好像听了他压不住的呻吟，动作更加熟练激进起来，温热的口腔直接包住，来了几下深深的吞咽，一只手腾出来在囊袋和根部那一片打着圈摩挲，喉头收缩挤压顶部，使劲嘬了一口。

张艺兴哼哼着哭了两声，眼前一片五光十色的虚无，脚尖挂在吴世勋肩膀上一颤一颤的，前端就一塌糊涂地泄出一股精水。

吴世勋做了个吞咽的动作，把嘴里的腥膻都吃了，嘴角还挂了些他的东西，终于松开了手。张艺兴的大腿上多了两个泛着白的手印，他还处在极舒适之后的不应期，下眼睑一片湿红，好像沾了勾人用的脂粉。

他有些迷糊，有些狼狈，刚睁开朦胧的眼睛，就听那人问他：

“把你伺候爽了么？”

吴世勋拍了拍他的屁股，站起身来弯下腰，离他近了一点，那张帅脸上还是没有笑意，只盯着他问：“爽了么？宝贝？”

张艺兴不说话，腿不知是被压地合不上了，还是愣愣地没想着合上，还大敞着，让吴世勋的身子挤进了中间。他知道流氓的臭性子，不问到他回答是不会罢休的，于是咬着嘴诚实地点了点头。

“爽了就好，你爽完了也让我爽爽吧。”

他还没来得及琢磨这句话的意思，一条修长又粗砺的指头就挤进了他臀缝深处，压进了肠肉，横冲直闯开拓起来。吴世勋加了一根指头，觉得那处比没往常那么紧，反而湿湿滑滑地很好进，疑惑地皱了皱眉，抬头问他：“你自己洗澡的时候弄过了？”

原来早就存了这种心思，自己还不敢碰，倒显得不解风情了。

张艺兴不说话，眼睛水光潋滟的盯着他，好像要被他凶哭了。

吴世勋泄了口气，只好俯下身去亲他的眼，手下也没耽误，三根手指微微撑开，指节曲起几分，找到那处软肉揉开了摁一摁，收获了一声将泣不泣的呻吟。

浅浅抽插了不多时，穴肉软得一塌糊涂了，一张一合好像能吸人精气，他掏出胀起纹路的阴茎，抵着穴口磨一磨，那湿答答的小洞知道接下来要面对什么，害怕般收缩了下，捎带着把他龟头含了，他又猛一挺腰，没怎么费力就全数挤了进去。

张艺兴短促地尖叫了一声，往下看了一眼，慌慌张张抬起脚丫子蹬在他腹肌上，惊呼道：“你还没戴套……”

吴世勋狠了心往里凿，每一下都照着花心顶，亲他的下巴亲他的嘴，衔住一瓣下唇，说给他听：“放心吧，大半年都只肏过你一个，干净得很……”

“哈……”张艺兴脸上红晕连成一片，睫毛轻颤，干脆咬着嘴不出声了，平时再怎么压人一头，到了床上他永远说不过那人，再怎么说都是自己讨来的委屈。

“别咬了，咬破了别人说我欺负你。”吴世勋喘着粗气阻止他，性器埋得相当深，胯骨一下一下拍在白白弹弹的股肉上，将穴口每一丝褶皱都满当当地撑开，次次顶到他的敏感点研磨。

流氓在床上对他这么坏，偏偏不让他咬嘴，伸出一只手来掰住了他的下巴，两根手指轻轻探进了他的唇瓣，夹住了他软软的小舌头，搅得黏糊糊粘满了涎水。张艺兴瞪他，一合牙齿咬住了他的指头，手指上面没有肉，这么一咬疼得吴世勋闷哼了一声，脑门上留下一行冷汗来，也任他咬，只是下身更加激烈地冲撞起来，性器生生捣得肠壁泌出来一泡淫液，淅淅沥沥顺着茎身流出来，又被更猛力地填塞回去。

张艺兴见他疼，不敢再咬，快感压过痛感也一层层爬上尾椎向大脑皮层袭来，倒吸一口长气，呜咽从嗓子里挤出来，长大了嘴喘息，竟生出一股扑面而来的窒息感。早前泄过一次的身体软得像水，后穴被肏听话了一样，在无止境的开拓下湿漉漉地裹挟上了吴世勋的性器，绞得那人头皮发麻，险些抽不出来。

张艺兴捏着吴世勋宽厚的肩膀，把人往怀里带，然后一口嘬在落了些汗水的喉结上，吴世勋粗喘几声，很是受用，然后大手托着他的屁股拼命揉，柔软的两团被他印上红红的指头印子。

张艺兴怀着满腔委屈，泄恨一样抓他的背，咬他的下巴，身子一颤一颤，伴着发出一声声短促的尖叫，和穴心的咕叽水声交映，只听得人面赤耳红。吴世勋就喜欢听他喉咙里这个赖唧唧的清凉调子，越听体内埋着的硬东西就涨大一分。他看那人手都抖得快攀不上自己肩膀，明显是要被汹涌澎湃的快感推上高潮了，明白得了问话的机会，额头抵着他额头，问道：“是我平时对你不够好？”

张艺兴用残余的脑力努力地想了想这个问题，答案被顶得支离破碎：“够……够好。”

是真的对他挺好。平时绝不忤逆，被怼两句也不怎么还口，有好东西第一个想着自己，有糟心事也不掩盖地跟自己商量。

吴世勋叹了口气，停了下来，往上挺了挺臀，他尺寸挺傲人的阴茎把那人的薄肚皮都撑出了形状，他看着那个小尖，伸手摁了上去，问道：“宝贝你真难伺候，是不是把这里填满了你才能有安全感？”

张艺兴被抓着手摸自己的肚皮上的凸起，觉得此般怪异得很，顿时哭得更凶了。后穴内的东西这时又猛烈地鞭鞑起来，是最后阶段的冲刺。吴世勋低下头跟他交换了一个带着温热呼吸的长吻，把他带着湿意的碎碎叨叨怨人的话都吃进了嘴里。

把人都清理好了放进被子里。张艺兴安静地躺在他怀里，嘴巴被啃得红通通的，脸色还是郁郁沉沉没一点缓和。

吴世勋搂着他跟他柔声细语，说老公刚才是不是弄疼你了，你别不说话，跟我聊聊天。

张艺兴也不回他，语出惊人：“你是不是不那么喜欢我了。”

“卧槽哪能啊？”吴世勋气得去戳他的脑袋：“你告诉我你每天都想什么呢？”

怀里的人累得再也折腾不动，只靠着他一脸绝望地控诉：“你一开始都不想碰我是不是。”

流氓头疼欲裂，他本来脾气就不怎么好，都是在那人面前才一丝不漏地收敛起来，此时也按耐不住发了火，凶道：“我动你你说我馋你的身子，我不动你你说我不喜欢你了，那你告诉我究竟该怎样？”

美人眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，嘴一瘪就要哭，终于把这两天埋在心底的情绪倒了出来，所答非所问：

“你把我给你买的生日礼物送给别人了！”

嗯？吴世勋愣了，眨了半天眼睛才明白他什么意思，然后一个翻身跑下了床，张艺兴的后背一下子腾空了，哎呦一声坠进床里，一颗泪珠子甩飞到空中。

吴世勋在衣柜里的外套口袋里翻出来一个小牛皮纸袋子，又跑过来双手捧着给他看，“那你看这是什么。”

张艺兴看了他一眼，不吭声，几根手指头慢慢拆开了，拎起来一看，还果真是自己买的那一条链子，方才完好无损地躺在里面呢。

啊。他张了张嘴不知道说什么，觉得自己挺丢人，脸上烧得好疼，烧出了一片一片的潮红，一直连到耳朵尖。

“小李有一条一摸一样的，我怕网上有人说闲话，这几天就先收起来了。”

吴世勋觉得他现在这个样子又好笑又可爱，脸蛋红扑扑的美坏了，伸手就往他臀腿处摸去，“现在还疼么？老公给你揉揉……”

张艺兴拍开他的手，现在才想起来在意称谓，温吞吞地怒道：“谁老公？！”

吴世勋甩了甩一阵刺痛的手，他现在才搞明白这人在别扭什么，弯着眼睫笑了，帅得够呛，“你怎么乱吃飞醋啊？小李的你吃，小姑娘的你也吃？”

张艺兴干脆忘了反驳自己没吃醋，只急道：“谁说我吃小姑娘的了！”

“你自己说的啊，你胸没人家的好看好摸，我告诉你，就数你这最好摸，又软又弹的我最喜欢。”

大尾巴狼睁大了眼，故作一副无辜姿态，一只大手还很不老实地握住了一小片胸肉，软软地捏了一下。

张艺兴被他羞了个七荤八素，偏偏胸前被他撩拨了一下，鼻腔里哼出一声好听的腔调，干脆咬着唇不讲话了。

吴世勋继续说：“没想到张教授这么喜欢我，在意我在意的要死，还嘴硬不肯说。”

“你…….”张艺兴急得憋红了眼，一句都反驳不出来。他能说，我不喜欢你，不在乎你，我没嘴硬么？这么说太伤人了，而且这些事明明都干过，还干得这么显而易见的……哎，老马失前蹄，太没面了。

于是他干脆不做理会，冷冰冰地蛮横起来，“说你错了。”

吴世勋看起来挺严肃，慢慢举起他一条腿，亲了亲他的脚丫子，眼睛还不眨不眨地盯着他，哑着嗓子说：“我错了。”

靠，绝杀。张艺兴蜷缩着手抓了下床单，咽了口口水，依依不饶，“你哪错了？”

“哎，”吴世勋叹了口气，诚恳道：“大错特错了，错在明知道宝贝脸皮薄，想挨肏想得不得了了也不好意思说，都飞过来找我了我也没心领意会……”

张艺兴飞扑过去想捂他的嘴，但是已经晚了，被他从指缝里飞快地说完了，恼火起来条件反射就要抽他。

只见身下那人下巴被自己咬出个牙齿印，梗着脖子躲也不躲，只闭着眼睛吊儿郎当等着巴掌下来，好像占了嘴上的便宜受点皮肉苦无可厚非一样。张艺兴的手举在半空中了，脑袋里就突然闪过一段回忆来。

吴世勋挺久之前回了家，喝了点小酒，脸颊红红地抱着他腰冲他念念叨叨，说宝贝儿，我三天两头脸上添指头印子，虽然我自己没啥意见吧……小弟们当面不敢说背后说，玩车的哥哥们天天笑话我在家里怂，好没面子哦。

吴世勋闭着眼睛等啊等，只等到一只凉凉的手轻轻摸了摸他的耳廓脸颊，然后铺天盖地一个香吻就贴到了自己的嘴上。

两人在床上又滚来滚去，两双手来回作乱，等好不容易气喘吁吁平静下来了，流氓突然认真开口，声音温温柔柔好像哄小猫一样：

“我真的拿你没办法。”

他美人儿想了一会儿，压在他身上闷闷又可爱地回应他：“你当我拿你有办法？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 前两天是谁猜对了“舔” 出来挨夸！


End file.
